X-Men 2071
by May
Summary: In the year 2010, the X-Men helped in having the 'Mutants Rights Act' signed. However, with the murder of Charles Xavier, all hopes for peace went out the window. The 'Mutants Rights Act' was destroyed and mutants were put into camps. All the X-Men were d


Ai's Voice: A long time ago, there were these mutants that called themselves the X-Men. In the year 2010, the X-Men helped in having the 'Mutants Rights Act' signed. However, with the murder of Charles Xavier, all hopes for peace went out the window. The 'Mutants Rights Act' was destroyed and mutants were put into camps. All the X-Men were dead by the year 2021.   
  
After that, the world really started to go to hell. Most mutants,now every angry with the world, were freed from the camps, in 2037. The world had no one to protect them from the evils in it. We were truely doomed. That is, intill the year 2070, when Alexander 'Spike' Summers the 3rd restarted the X-Men. This is our story.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Back Into Action   
  
Summers' Mansion, New York-2071   
  
Charles Summers the 2nd, Jack LeBeau and Edward Drake all sat on the sofa in the family room. A news story about the high cost of oil played on the tv. The three teens watched the show, half heartly. Jack sighed as she played with her deck of cards.   
  
The three of them were so busy watching the tv, that they didn't notice someone enter the room. It was Alexander Summers the 3rd, better known as Spike, because of his spiky green hair.   
  
SPIKE: Hey guys, (he notices they are watching CNN) wait why are you three watching CNN?   
  
CHARLES: (turning to look at his couisn.) We're to lazy to get up and change the channel and someone broke the remote.   
  
ED: (upset) I said I was sorry!   
  
JACK: (still playing with the deck) Dat don't bring it back, now does it?   
  
ED: (turns to her) Yeah? Well, you blew up the stero!   
  
SPIKE: (walks over to stand in front of Jack) She what? You what?   
  
JACK: (calm) I. Blew. Up. De Stero. (she starts to laugh like a mad man) It just went BOOM! (waves her hands about, causing the cards to fly everwhere) BOOM! (she laughs. Everyone stares at her for a second.) What?   
  
CHARLES: Nevermind, Jack. (Jack stops laughing)   
  
SPIKE: So, Ed, you froze the remote?   
  
ED: Yep, I'm really sorry Spike. Hey, maybe we can heat it?   
  
CHARLES: Yeah, then it will explode. Why not just hand it to Jack and save us a couple of minutes?   
  
JACK: I could make it explode.   
  
SPIKE: (quickly) No, no, that's ok, Jack. I'll just get another one.   
  
JACK: Ok, man.   
  
Spike looked at the three teens. These were three of the five teens that would save the world?   
  
*   
On the other side of the hall, in the libary, Roxanna Summers, Charles' younger sister and Spike's younger cousin sat at a table and tapped her notebook with her pen. She was supposed to be writing a paper for history. Instead, she was day dreaming about Ed Drake. It was useless of course, Ed didn't even notice her. No, he was to busy flirting with Jack and Aeryn to notice that she was head over heels in love with him.   
  
ROXANNA: Why doesn't he notice I'm alive?!   
  
AERYN's voice: (from the hall) Who doesn't notice your alive? (she walks into the libary.)   
  
Roxanna loked up and sighed. Aeryn. A total mysery, hard chick, beatuiful and the object of Ed's lust. Even, if Aeryn would rather kick Ed's ass then look at him.   
  
ROXANNA: N-Nobody. I.....Aeryn, why does Ed flirt with you and Jack,but not me?   
  
AERYN: Ed respects you, Roxanna. He does not respect Jack and myself.   
  
ROXANNA: He so doesn't respect me. He doesn't even know I'm alive.   
  
Aeryn walked over to the table and sat down at the table. She looked Roxanna up and down and let out a sigh. What was it with teenagers and being in love? True, Aeryn was seventeen,but she had never been in love or even felt anything for another person.   
  
AERYN: Roxanna, listen to me. Ed does care for you,but he respects you too much to lust after you. Plus, you are only fifteen, to young to worry about a boy.   
  
ROXANNA:Aeryn, I am not to young!   
  
AERYN: Yes, you are.   
  
With that, Aeryn got up and walked out the door. Roxanna let out a groan and made the door shut with a loud bang.   
  
*   
The room was dark and only ten by ten feet. It's only light came from a small window. The only thing in the room was a girl. She was sitting on her knees in the center on the room;rocking back and forth and humming to herself. The door to the room slowly opened and she looked up. A short man, dressed all in black entered the room.   
  
MAN: Hello, how are you feeling today?   
  
The girl showed him her hands, three adamatioum claws coming from her knuckles, on each hand.   
  
GIRL: It hurts, it still hurts a lot.   
  
MAN: Ai, I've told you that you must learn to control your pain. Make it apart of you and control it.   
  
The man walked over to Ai and knelt down beside her. He carefully touched her forehead.   
  
MAN: Make them go in, Ai. Be a good girl, for me.   
  
AI: I...want to,but....   
  
MAN: (strenly) Ai.......   
  
Ai closed her eyes and slowly her claws went back into her body. She looked up at the man with a huge smile on her face.   
  
Ai: I did it!   
  
MAN:(almost laughing) Yeah, you sure did, honey. Good job.   
  
Ai hugged the man. He hugged her back as thoughts filled his head.   
  
MAN: Dear God, what have I done? I just wanted to protect her and now they've turned her into a monster. She doesn't even remember who she is or what her real name is. Or who I am. She doesn't even know how old she is. She's lost and confused. I wanted to protect her and instead, I've helped them created another monster. Please, God save her.   
  
*   
Ed Drake sat across from Jack LeBeau at the kitchen table.   
  
ED: I really didn't mean to freeze the remote.   
  
JACK: Nope.   
  
ED:It was an addicent. Just like you didn't mean to blow up the streo.   
  
JACK: Yep.   
  
ED: I am really sorry, you think Spike is still mad?   
  
JACK: Nope.   
  
ED: Hey, Jacks are you even listening to me?   
  
JACK: Yep.   
  
ED: So, Jack, we've known eachother a couple of months now, and.....would you like to go out with me?   
  
JACK: (laughing) Nope.   
  
ED: Oh.........   
  
It was then, that Roxanna entered the kitchen.   
  
ROXANNA: What's up?   
  
ED: (quickly) Nothing.   
  
JACK: Talking about remotes.   
  
ROXANNA: Do I want to know?   
  
JACK: Nope.   
  
Ed looked over at Roxanna.   
  
ED: She is in one of those 'moods', you know?   
  
It was true. Jack often went into these strange moods, where she wouldn't talk much. She'd just sit around and play with a deck of cards or smoke.   
  
ROXANNA: Oh, that's always creepy.   
  
Charles walked into the room.   
  
CHARLES: Guys, you'll all late for school.   
  
ED: Dude, there are only five of us, Spike can't do anything.   
  
JACK: Yep.   
  
ROXANNA: They have a point, bro.   
  
CHARLES: Annie, your taking thier side over me? I'm your own brother!   
  
ROXANNA: (with a shrug) Sorry, Ed's cuter then you.   
  
ED: (with a grin) I am cuter, aren't I?   
  
With that, Roxanna went up behind Ed and put her arms around his neck. She hung down on him and smiled. Ed seemed a bit uncomftable,but didn't try to stop her.   
  
JACK: Nope.   
  
ROXANNA:(looking at Jack) Stop that!   
  
CHALES: Guys! Aeryn is already there, come on.   
  
ED: Charlie, chill. We're coming.   
  
CHARLES: Guys, as co-leader, I demanded you come to class!   
  
Roxanna, Jack, and Ed exchanged a look. All three bust into laugher. Charles started to blush. He was the co-leader and they were to treat him like that, damn it!   
  
CHARLES: GUYS, CLASS NOW!   
  
ROXANNA:(shocked) Charles.   
  
ED: Damn man, chill out.   
  
He and Jack stood up.   
  
ROXANNA: We're coming.   
  
JACK: Yep.   
  
ROXANNA: Gah, I said stop it!!   
  
*   
Ai was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room. She was chained to the chair;even her head was chained back. Dried tears were on her pretty face. A woman, in her late 20s, slowly put a blue thing into her mouth.   
  
WOMAN: (softly) Ai, stop crying. You're only making it worse for yourself.   
  
Ai just stared straight ahead. She tried to make a sound,but all that came out was a choking noise. A man, in his early 30s, walked into the room.   
  
WOMAN: Mr. Fairchild. (have gave her a look) A mean, James. What are you doing here?   
  
JAMES: Rai, I've come to see how our girl is doing. Is she being a brat?   
  
RAI:(quickly) No, of course not! I had W.X. talk to her this afternoon. She's better today.   
  
James seemed to smile at this. He walked over to Ai and put a hand on her arm. He smiled soflty at her.   
  
JAMES: How are you, Ai? (Ai tried in vain to move away. He laughed a bit.) Still mad at your uncle Jamie? You know this is for your own good. You need to see these things.   
  
He waved a hand and Rai turned the lights off even more. Pictures began to play on the wall across from Ai. Pictures of war, bombings, dead bodies, dieased places, even a picture of someone being killed. Ai wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to make the pictures go away. She couldn't do either. So, instead she watched the familer pictures she had seen so many times before. James held her arm the whole time. Dr. Rai Lynch, turned her head away from them. The same man that had visited Ai earlier, now watched from the shadows. And poor Ai? A single tear rolled down her face.   
  
*   
Spike sat at his desk and looked out at the five mutants, that were his students. Aeryn sat in the very back of the class room, she seemed to be paying attaiton. Ed sat in front of her, he was busying reading some comic book or something. Roxanna sat on the left of him, she was busying watching Ed, a grin on her lips. Charles was in front of Roxanna, he had his history book open. Jack was on Charles' left, she was playing with her deck of cards. Spike shook his head. They couldn't pay attation in class, how could they protect the world?   
  
SPIKE: Um, I hate to bug you all, but....we are in class. Could you all pay attation?   
  
JACK:Yep.   
  
ED: Um....was that a trick question?   
  
SPIKE: Ed, how could that be a trick question?   
  
AERYN: (muttering) Idiot.   
  
Ed quickly turned around and glared at Aeryn.   
  
ED: Shut up, freak.   
  
AERYN: Make me, Eddie.   
  
ED: Don't call me that!   
  
Roxanna turned around.   
  
ROXANNA: Yeah, Air, back off!   
  
ED: I can fight my own fight, Rox.   
  
Charles turned around, then.   
  
CHARLES: Right. Just let it alone, Annie!   
  
Roxanna turned to face her brother.   
  
ROXANNA: Don't tell me what to do, Charlie!   
  
CHARLES: Annie, I was just--   
  
Jack began to laugh.   
  
JACK: See, dis is why my family and me don't get together no more. Only, we have all out fist fights.   
  
Spike stood up from the desk.   
  
SPIKE: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOW!   
  
All five teens turned and stared at him. They all shut up.   
  
SPIKE: That's better. Now, we are in history class right now. Ed, but away the comic. Jack, the cards. Now, let's open our books to page five hundrend and three.   
  
Spike sat back down and opened his book. He started to open his mouth,when his watch's alarm went off.   
  
SPIKE: Ops, guys....I'll be right back. Read the chapter.   
  
Spike quickly left the room. Everyone stared after him.   
  
CHARLES: What was that about?   
  
ED: Don't you know?   
  
CHARLES: No, I don't.   
  
AERYN: Must be something.   
  
ROXANNA: Duh, you think?   
  
JACK: Maybe he's a superhero and he has to save the world. (pause) Wait, he is a superhero. Nevermind.   
  
ED: Hey, maybe now we get to wear the leather crap and fight crime?   
  
AERYN: He hasn't trained us yet; why would he let us fight?   
  
ED: I don't know. He might, you know?   
  
CHARLES: Doubtful. I've known him 18 years and he's never done anything like that.   
  
ROXANNA: You guys wantta go find out?   
  
ALL: Yes.   
  
  
  
Spike pressed a button and the wall came slidding open. A large screen was where the wall had been. The screen showed a map of the world, with red dots everywhere. One dot, was blinking over and over again. He looked at the map.   
  
SPIKE: They can't be.....they won't....   
  
ED:(whispering) Who's hand is on my ass? Rox?   
  
Spike turned around and saw the kids all hiding behind the conor of the hall.   
  
SPIKE: Guys....what are you doing here?   
  
CHARLES: What's that?   
  
They all walked out.   
  
SPIKE: It's cerebro. We have a mission. There is a mutant that is being tourtued. I don't want to involove you kids,but I must now.


End file.
